Powered vehicles intended to transport a rider in a standing position have become available to consumers. Such devices are referred to herein as “personal transporters”. One example of a personal transporter is the Segway HT (Human Transporter) manufactured by Segway LLC, 286 Commercial Street, Manchester, N.H. 03101. Personal transporters such as the Segway HT, however, provide only limited protection for a rider, and do not provide an effective means to display advertising or other display material.